Queen Bees and Country Beauties
by OMGitzmeagain
Summary: Originally, this was Acoustic Writer's story, then I adopted said story... Arden Polaris, Bloom Sparks, Stella Solaria, Flora Linphea, Layla Andros, Musa Melody, Tecna Zenith and Roxy Terrestrial are small town country beauties who have to learn to adapt to the city life and having to face the music that their old time best friends have moved on...
1. Prologue

"Alright darlings, Time for your going away party" Mrs Terrestrial called.

Her 2 year old daughter, Roxy, walked out to the backyard dressed in a pale green top with a blue skirt and flip flops. Her friend Flora came out in a frosty pink dress with layers and matching flats.

Then theres Musa. She's wearing a long bright red shirt dark blue shorts and is barefoot.

After her was Layla in an emerald colored tank and white fringed shorts with green sneakers.

Next was Tecna in a white long sleeved shirt a purple jean skirt and purple sandals.

Then Stella in a yellow dress with frills and white flats.

Next is Bloom in a light blue puffy sleeved shirt and blue capris with sneakers.

Lastly was Arden in a blue layered tank dress and matching blue sneakers.

"Oh you girls look totally adorable!" Arden's 15 year old sister, Aurora, squealed alongside Bloom's sister, Daphne.

"Absolutely precious" Mrs Linphea, Flora's mother agreed.

"Girls look who's here" said Mrs Sparks, pointing towards the back door.

There stood eight boys.

One had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

The next had blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

The one next to him had caramel hair and dark brown eyes.

Another had midnight blue hair in a small ponytail and midnight blue eyes.

One had dark brown hair in a short braid and violet eyes.

Next to him was a boy with ginger hair amber eyes and glasses.

Another one had magenta hair and eyes.

The last one had black hair and gray eyes.

The girls ran to them and hugged them tightly.

These boys were their best friends.

They began playing with each other.

The magenta haired on pulled one of Musa's short poufy pigtails and she turned and pushed him into the kiddie pool in the yard.

Soon enough they were all splashing each other and having a great time.

It almost made the parents( at least the mothers) cry to pull them away but they had to leave soon.

The girls clung to the boys as long as they could tears sliding down their cheeks.

The little kids eventually let go and climbed into their family's car.

Before they went, the boys mothers handed them tiny boxes and they gave then to the girls.

Inside each one was a locket in the girls favorite color with the girls and their best friend names on it.

They put then around their necks and hugged the boys.

As the moving trucks and cars drove off down the road the young boys waved goodbye.

They would never see them again.

Or would they?

-  
R&R 


	2. Author's Note

Hey everyone, so just wanted to say thanks for the support and I'm really looking forward to writing for you amazing people! The holiday s are starting tomorrow, then I'm free for like a week, which I will use to write for you. After that its back to school.

Okay so I love you all and I'll have the next chapter up in like a day or two.

Thanks again. 


	3. Chapter 3: I Never Thought

Chapter 1: I never thought...

A big red truck pulled up near a building and a tan girl got out, her long gold hair getting stuck in the door as she slammed it, her hazel eyes showed pain as she tugged on the golden locks.

"Girls, could ya''ll get off your butt's and help me, I mean you owe me" She shreiked in her thick country accent as a light blonde with ice blue eyes got out from the passenger seat and smirked at the struggling girl.

"Yeah Stel, now that I think of it, we do owe you somethin'. A punch in the face, when you swerved like that I nearly bit my tongue off!" She crossed her pale arms and send daggers at Stella Solaria.

One of the back doors opened and a girl with bright red hair and cayn blue eyes got out, "Arden has got a point Stel, what have ya''ll ever done for us?"

Stella pouted and whined, "Oh please, Bloom.I designed your outfits!"

An Asian looking girl stepped out of the truck and laughed at Stella, "You liar! You just ripped our closets into shreads, finally got something, threw it on the bed and said 'get dressed'. " Musa smirked.

A girl with long pink hair a blonde bangs got out and looked at Stella, "Stella, this is the third time today you have gotten stuck somewhere today!" Roxy whined.

A girl with light brown hair and green eyes got out and looked at Stella with sympathy," Girls, maybe we should help her... I mean she is our best friend"

"Logically, this is amusing, whether or not she is our friend or not" Tecna said giggled.

"Flora, your way to soft! Maybe we should just leave her here till' one-day she figures out she can just open the door...Oops."

"Layla, I love you!" Stella squealed as she reached behind her and opened the door." Oh my sweet darlings, are you okay?" She whispers as she slowly caresses her hair.

"What is it with you and your hair?" Musa asked.

"After all these years with me, I would think that you would know! Hair is the most seducing thing a girl has!"

"Who are you tryin' to seduce? Ben the stall sweeper?" Arden smirked and the girls started making kissy faces.

Stella turned beat red "Are ya'll ever gonna let that go?"

"NO!" The girls yelled in unison.

"It meant nothing, okay!" She yelled and crossed her arms.

"Okay..." Bloom said "If you say so..."

"Girls we need to get goin', technically, we are late" Tecna babbled as she checked her watch.

"Then let's go," Layla said as she started walking away from the girls.

"Lay, slow-" Arden said just as her boot hit a brick and she was sent flying forward.

She squinted her eyes shut, awaiting the impact of the ground, but it never came. Someone had caught her.

She heard a deep chuckle, "You can open your eyes now."

She slowly open her eyes and looked at the somewhat familiar guy.

"Erm, thanks..." Arden said as she got a shade of pink.

Stella stepped in and threw her arm over Arden's shoulders, "Yeah, Denny can be real clumsy sometimes"

Arden rolled her eyes and nudged Stella, "Thanks again, sir-"

"Please, call me Brandon." He smiled and saw her blush. 'She's kinda cute' he thought to himself.

"I'm Arden, these are my friends." She said and pointed to the girls.

"Cool, well-" He started but was cut of by a guys with magenta hair whistling at Brandon.

"Oh, boys look, Brandon got some girls!"

A blonde guy smirked and crossed his arms, "Als, isn't gonna be happy."

Brandon rolled his eyes and motioned for the guys to come closer.

"Guys, meet the girls. The blonde is Arden, the redhead is...wait I didn't get the others names"

A guy with dark brown hair chuckled and said, "How do you want to date girls who's names you don't even know?"

Layla stomped her foot and poked the guy in the chest, "We aren't here to date the guy, okay."

He was about to say something when the worn green locket on her neck caught his attention.

Layla + Nabu.

"Layla?" He asked bewildered.

"How do you know her name, *gasp*, girls! He's a stalker!" Stella yelled and pointed at Nabu.

He rolled his eyes and lopoked at Layla agian, "Lay, its me, Nabu. Your best friend!"

She squinted for a second before leaping into Nabu's arms.

Soon all the girls were hugging the guys and smilling and saying how good the other looked.

"Uh um, whatnot you think your doing?" A girl with ash blonde hair and almost golden eyes sneered and yanked Arden on her top.

"Ally, this is Arden. My best friend from a long time ago." Brandon said as Ally looked Arden up and down.

"Okay, 'Arden' I'm giving you three seconds to get your cruddy hands off my boyfriend, before I make your face even uglier."

Musa sneered and got face to face with Ally, "At least no-one' s face can get uglier then yours,"

"Hey! Don't talk to my BFF like that!" A girl with black hair and dark brown hair yelled.

"Mia , calm down." Riven said and patted her on her back.

"I suggest you girls leave, like now." A girl with strawberry-blonde hair said and shoved Roxy onto the ground as the girls dragged the guys away, leaving the girls in they're dust.

Brandon with Ally

Sky with Bailey

Dylan with Saira

Helia with Fria

Riven with Mia

Timmy with Tamara

Nabu with Lydia

Andy with Riley.

Love you guys!

R&R 


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated but I just wanted to ask if you guys want me to continue this story. Cause there is a specific critical person. And before anybody says that I'm quitting, I just really want to know if you really want me to go on...

Love you guys. 


End file.
